


His Second Shot: Part 6

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John begins shutting Y/n out. But will he come to his senses?





	His Second Shot: Part 6

Three months.

Three months since we slept together. 

Three months since we spoke about where we’d go, deciding we’d try it.

Three months of having to sneak around, meeting up in less public places, having to park a few blocks away, before either of us visited each other’s houses.

Three goddamn months of stress and fear.

I hated it. 

At first, it was a rush. 

Trying to meet up. Sneaking around and having to lay low.

Then it just got annoying. 

We couldn’t even go to the movies, a damn coffee shop, or even a grocery store, for fear of getting caught.

It was a dumb idea-I admit. 

I never should’ve fallen for my damn teacher. 

And I knew y/n kinda wished he hadn’t either. 

That didn’t mean either of us wanted to break up.

But we both wished that maybe we’d met before. 

That we were already dating. 

Maybe then, it’d have been easier.

But we tried to make it work. 

I mean, this was the first person I’d ever had any sort of feelings for, since Mary died. 

I wasn’t planning on losing him.

Not until the text.

Fuck, I hated when I got it. 

I knew I shouldn’t. 

I should be glad. 

But, the thought of people finding out about y/n, finding out about the two of us, wasn’t something I wanted. 

Well, not those two, anyway.

Hell, I had no idea what they were doing, coming back. 

They rarely visited. 

But for some reason, now that I was moving on, they both decided to come down.

I had no idea what to do, but apparently, I unconsciously decided it was better to avoid y/n. 

To stay cold and distant.

I don’t know why that was what I chose.

Hell, I hadn’t even known I was doing it. But that’s what happened.

“John! What the hell is going on?”

I didn’t say anything, continuing to wash the dishes.

He stood beside me, leaning on the counter, just staring at me.

“Seriously? Did I do something? Make you mad somehow? What the hell is the problem?”

I didn’t say anything. 

How the hell was I meant to tell him I was scared to introduce him to my sons? 

The two sons y/n had absolutely no idea existed.

He was only a couple years older than Dean. 

How was I meant to tell him I had kids his age? 

Or that I was scared about what he’d think.

What they’d think.

“You can’t do this-it’s not fair”, he whispered, the pain I was causing him evident in his voice.

“Do what?”

“This! Shut me out. Stop talking to me. Act like I don’t exist. I need to know what you’re feeling right now. I need to know what you need. I need to know what I’ve done to hurt you. How to make it right. Cos, honestly, John, I’m sick and tired of tryna read your mind. You’ve been putting up your guard for a while now. How do you expect me to give anything, when you’re so closed off? You’re making it impossible to love you, John. And I hate being like this. It’s not fair!” he admitted, a few tears falling from his eyes, but his voice was still quiet and calm, yet shaky.

I knew he was right.

He didn’t deserve this.

I was the one who had the problem, and it was unfair of me to take it out on him.

However, it was difficult for me to apologize right then. 

He was right, yea. 

But I was doing the right thing. Right?

He was a teacher. And I was a student. 

His career could be on the line. 

He was a hell of a lot younger than me. And he didn’t even know I had children, the eldest of whom was only three years younger than him.

He deserved better than me.

Deserved someone younger. 

Someone who could give him more than a damaged heart, and kids that barely even spoke to me.

“Ok”.

He turned away and grabbed his coat, and all I could do was listen, gripping the counter tight as I heard him put it on, his shoes following, and the door opening.

That was what snapped me out of it. 

Knowing once that door closed, I would probably have lost my chance.

“Wait!”

He stopped, still staring outside, waiting for whatever I was about to say.

“I-I’m sorry. I just-I’m so sorry”, I croaked, unable to tell him the real reason.

He turned, his eyes red, as he stared into my own wet ones.

I gave him a small smile, stepping forward, waiting for him to give me permission.

He nodded and I rushed to him, holding him close.

There would be time to tell him about the boys. 

They weren’t coming down for another week or so. 

I’d tell him then. 

Yea.

I was going to make sure I told him.

“John, stop it”, y/n chuckled, slapping my thighs as I ground into his ass.

I couldn’t help myself.

The last night was spent in bed for hours. 

God-he smelt of sweat, cum, and most importantly, me.

I burrowed my face into his neck, nibbling on his skin softly as he giggled, trying to worm out of my arms.

But I wasn’t letting him go anywhere.

“Seriously, John! I wanna eat. And shower. And get shit done!” he groaned, biting my arm lightly.

“Yea? Well I wanna eat you. I wanna do you. I wanna shower you with my cum”, I joked.

He gagged jokingly.

“Really, John? That was awful. Now let go”.

I huffed and released him, my arms behind my head as I lay on the pillow.

He stared at me, biting his lip, his cock visibly twitching.

I knew he loved when I sat like this, just showing everything off for him.

“Won’t work, y'know?” he said when he got back to his senses, putting on some clothes and socks, the house slightly cold now.

Damn. I couldn’t believe it’d been over half a year since we met. 

Hell, I couldn’t even believe he was still with me.

I watched as he sauntered out of the room, just staring at the ceiling, glad I’d decided it was time to move on and be happy again.

I sorted the room out, changing the sheets, seeing as the cum was now stale on them, not wanting to sleep on that. 

Putting some clothes in the laundry basket, moving stuff around, the chair in the corner looking out of place after y/n had ridden me hard on that.

Damn, he really was amazing at sex.

“John! Call the cops!” y/n yelled from downstairs.

It took me a few seconds to register what he said.

But then I rushed down, thinking someone broke into our house.

“Who the fuck are you? Why are you in our dad’s house?”

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, y/n pointing a kitchen knife at him.

Dean. 

Sam was behind him.

Shit!

“Dad! Who the fuck is this crazy dude?”

Y/n turned to look at me.

“D-dad?”

I gulped, not knowing what to say.

“Wh-why are you here today? You said you’d come in a week”.

“No. We said maybe a week. Maybe earlier”.

Y/n still had his gaze locked on me, but I just couldn’t look at him.

“You have kids?”

“Who are you?” Sam asked.

“Uh…”

Y/n looked between me and the kids.

He must have realized they’d never heard of him, if he’d never heard of them.

“N-no one. No one. Just a neighbour. I’ll uh-I’ll just go now”, he whispered.

He quickly put his shoes on and walked out.

“Well, that guy’s a creep. I mean, who the hell gets a knife on someone when it’s not even your house?”

Sam nodded, as he and Dean walked into the living room, while I stood staring at the door.

I messed up.

I should’ve told him about them. 

Should’ve told them about him. 

But now he was gone, and was probably assuming the worst.

Fuck.


End file.
